Thunder Empire
"Thunder Empire" (雷帝軍 Raiteigun) is an attribute, mainly featured in Dragon World, but as of X-BT03, the attribute is now popping up in other worlds on iconic monsters. Its main focus lies in multiple attacks and obtaining bonuses when your life is at or below a certain number, typically 4. Cards from other worlds also obtain bonuses when there are a specific number of cards from different worlds on the field or in the drop zone. List of Sets with Thunder Empire Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (JP) *X Character Pack 3: Alright!! 100 Yen Darkness Dragon (JP) *X Start Deck 1: Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Promo Cards List of Thunder Empire Cards Ancient World Spells * Arc Dragon Million Angling Monsters Size 3 *Arc Deity Dragon Lord, Duel Sieger *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol *Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger Darkness Dragon World Spells * Black Arc Needle *Blackbolt Ring *Blacksand Castle Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon, Nam Size 1 *Black Arc Dragon, Dartyelle *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice *Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows Size 2 *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Dark Black Arc Dragon, Zem Sevens Danger World Items *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi * Thunder Halberd, Vajra Demon Slay Spells * Secret Dragon Life Breath Monsters Size 0 *Arc Dragon, Bariballo Size 1 * Clash Arc Dragon, Gaelcorga *Thwackdrill *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Eagle Size 2 *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus Size 3 *Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant Demon Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Bolting Knuckle *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dragonshift *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Gemini Stone Sword *Thunder Emperor Sword, Draglare *Thunder Orb Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Again *Batzz X Link *Batzz X Select * Charity of Demon Lord *Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast *Destroy X Thunder *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Irregular Attack * Loud Voice *Military Tactics, "Two-Stage Plan" *Offerings for the Thunder Emperor *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder * Thunder X Tri Guard *Winning With Wits Impacts * Roaring Thunder Sword X Fierce Tempest! *Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster! * Thunder Fist x Heaven Impact! *Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster! *Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade! *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! Monsters Size 0 *Bashful Boule *Head-butt Trooper, Bumpy *Replenisher, Heptor *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Tiny Flame Dragon, Linear *Surprise Spike Size 1 *Aloof Jaggy *Batzz "SD" *Blood-Drain Dragon, Fangs *Bombardier, Cylinder *Chained Strikes Warlock, Rabukh *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Discus Wielder, Diskus *Double Circle of Shock * Dual Shooting Arch *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Giant Arm Man, Bulbus * Mera Volt Dragon *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Mono-horn Dragon, Kornos *Operative, Sphere *Raid Officer, Delta *Recce, Fan-Fan *Replenisher, Pentar *Ringblade Wielder, Ring *Scimitar Wielder, Krvar *Spear Knight, Dikon *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tactician, Sanjao *Thunder Preacher, Inazumack Size 2 *A Faint Memory, Batzz *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Batzz *Batzz the Thunder Storm *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Blusterous Brat, Roller *Brave Swordsman, Tri *Cannonball Squad * Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon * Divine Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Eliminator Warlock, Paydos *Fervent Blacksmith, Rechthoek *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Huntsman, Dogleg *Mercenary, Braver of Extreme Dragon * One Wing Thunder Knights, Thunder Halberd *Orsogoneon of Ten-Heads Chopper *Overturn Arc Dragon, Barlbatzz *Papa Panda * Raging Storm Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Recovery Warlock, Tohal *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Rhombus the Bravebow *Rumored Ruiner, Manicrack *Saint Holy Sword Dragon * Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz * Thunder Emperor's Chum, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz Size 3 *100-Dragon Overseer of Mercenary Band, Anthem the Dual Sword *Captain of the Cavalry Dragons, Kegale Byde *Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Dragon Lord of Far East, Blade the Emperor *Espada Dragons Officer, Tyrakk *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Flame Dragon Officer, Freyhein * Giant Dragon Commander, Diamante *Head of Explosive Dragon Family, Vumvorl *Ice Dragon Race Czar, Icicle *Modernized Dragon Deity, Dynamis *Rapid Master, Crescente Dungeon World Items * Thunder Emperor's Symbol Spells *Thunderbolt Marked Urn Monsters Size 1 *Thunder Warrior, Ocker Glaser Hero World Spells *Bring It On! Monsters Size 1 *Rescue Dragon, Electripaddle * Unexpected Helper, Takosuke Katana World Spells * Batzz Stone, Pyroxene of Thunder Emperor *Ninja Arts, Flash Dance Monsters Size 1 *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin *Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage * Sparking Ninja, Denkuro *Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya *Vagrant Dragon, Semimaru Size 2 *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro Legend World Spells *The Fighters' Oath Size 0 *Lightning Star, Thunder Procyon Magic World Spells *Nice Thunder! Monsters Size 0 * Fullfool the Caller of Storm Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Thunderstar, Leitning Size 3 *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" *Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) *Trilight of the Black Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dragon/Katana) Size 3 *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Thunder Empire Support Cards *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Arc Crystal Dragon, Athora * Arc Dragon Million Angling *Arc Dragon Shield *Arc Dragon Sword *Barlbatzz the Lightning * Batzz Stone, Pyroxene of Thunder Emperor *Batzz X Select *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice *Black Dragon, Nam *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Blacksand Castle * Charity of Demon Lord *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Destroy X Thunder *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Fang Thunder Empire *Electric Spear *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Misfiring Demon, Globes *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Raid Officer, Delta *Replenisher, Heptor *Replenisher, Pentar * Roaring Thunder Sword X Fierce Tempest! *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield * Thunder Emperor's Symbol *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Thwackdrill *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Winning With Wits Other Flags *Thunder Emperor's Fangs Category:Attributes Category:Dragon World Category:Katana World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Star Dragon World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World